


Как в Академии

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Некоторые нюансы взаимоотношений двух друзей





	1. Как в Академии

— Хорошо тебе, — мрачно сказал Кассельн, отпив виски из бокала. — Юлиан и готовит, и чай заваривает, и при этом еще относится с уважением. Был бы у меня такой воспитанник, я бы, может, и не женился...

— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся Ян. — Зато у тебя нет проблем с сексом.

— Да если бы.

Кассельн допил и снова наполнил бокал.

— Мне кажется, у меня в Академии чаще был секс, чем сейчас.

Ян поднял брови.

— Вот как? Ну, за Академию!

Они чокнулись и выпили.

Спустя еще два бокала, когда они уже целовались, Ян положил руку Кассельна себе на пах.

— А как же Юлиан? — спросил Кассельн, впрочем, поглаживая его член через штаны. — Вдруг он зайдет?

— Юлиан достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, когда лучше не входить без стука.

И они продолжили.

— Ну точно как в Академии, — сказал Кассельн спустя какое-то время. — Тогда у тебя тоже вечно не было смазки.

Полураздетые, они лежали на диване, и Кассельн проталкивал внутрь Яна член. На столике перед ними валялся тюбик заживляющего крема.

— Конечно, — парировал Ян, — ты же каждый раз говорил, что это больше не повторится.

Кассельн не ответил, слишком занятый тем, чтобы не сбиться с ритма, в котором он толкался в его тело.

На следующий день, умываясь, Ян нашел в ванной новый нераспечатанный флакон со смазкой. Судя по всему, Юлиан действительно чуть было не вошел к ним вчера, но вовремя остановился.

— Не стоило, — пробормотал Ян себе под нос. — Это больше не повторится.

Но когда смазка закончилась, новый флакон он все же купил сам.


	2. Женатый человек

— Мог бы и коньяка принести, — проворчал Кассельн, пропуская Яна в гостиную, пока женщины оккупировали кухню. — Взял моду таскать девчачью еду...  
— Ну, — с усмешкой сказал Ян, — если я хочу поцеловать кого-то из вашей семьи, пусть это будет тот, кто носит штаны. В прошлый раз, насколько я помню, ужин нам приготовила твоя жена.  
Кассельн поджал губы.  
— Ты несешь ерунду. Кто, по твоему, заплатил за продукты? Еда, знаешь ли, не падает с неба. Так что штаны в этой семье...  
— Носит твоя жена, — закончил за него Ян.  
Кассельн только отмахнулся.  
Они сели на диван, прислушиваясь к происходящему на кухне: кажется, Фредерика просила Ортанс научить ее готовить.  
— Мы действительно давно не выпивали вместе, — тихо произнес Кассельн, не глядя на Яна.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Я теперь женатый человек, как ты знаешь.  
Кассельн усмехнулся.  
— Да уж. Знаю.  
Беседа оборвалась: с кухни прибежала Шарлотта и взобралась к отцу на колени.

В следующий раз поговорить наедине они смогли лишь на Изерлоне, больше полугода спустя. Но теперь перед ними стояли бокалы с виски и говорили они совсем о другом. Впрочем, за ничего не значащими словами просвечивала глухая тоска. И Ян совсем не удивился, когда Кассельн положил ему руку на колено и замолчал, не договорив. Ладонь у него была теплая, крупная, а прикосновение — таким твердым и уверенным, что у Яна волоски на шее встали дыбом.  
— Я теперь женатый человек, — повторил он ту же фразу, что и в прошлый раз.  
— Я тоже, и что? — с горечью спросил Кассельн и потянулся к его губам, но Ян остановил его за мгновение до поцелуя.  
— Фредерика, — только и сказал он, и Кассельн отстранился со вздохом.  
Они сидели молча, ладонь Кассельна так и покоилась на колене Яна, мягко поглаживая.  
— Ты знаешь эту крепость, как никто другой, — наконец произнес Ян, — неужели здесь не найдется места, где мы могли бы остаться вдвоем?  
Кассельн оживился.  
— Здесь куча пустующих кают.  
Людей в их мятежном флоте было недостаточно, чтобы заполнить всю крепость. В другое время это расстраивало как Кассельна, так и Яна, но сейчас впервые в этом обнаружился и какой-то плюс.

Стоило переступить порог каюты, и Кассельн жадно обнял Яна, обхватил руками его голову.  
— Я скучал, я так скучал, — бормотал он, лихорадочно целуя Яна.  
И Ян отвечал не меньшей страстью.  
«Зачем мы оба женились? — думал он, развязывая на Кассельне форменный шарф, прижимаясь губами к его шее. — Ни одному из нас это не принесло счастья».  
Если уж Ян мог в разгар битвы размышлять об отвлеченных материях, то сейчас — тем более.  
Они торопливо ласкали друг друга, и желание было настолько сильным, что они даже не стали раздеваться до конца. Кассельн и вовсе лишь спустил брюки вместе с трусами так, чтобы высвободить член. Ян же, избавившись от своих штанов, сел сверху, принимая его в себя. Смазки, как обычно, у них не оказалось, хорошо хоть в стандартной аптечке нашелся крем.  
«Видно, это наша с Алексом судьба, — еще подумал Ян. — Вечно мы занимаемся любовью где придется».  
Но, возможно, это только добавляло страсти в их отношения.  
Ян двигался сам, насаживаясь на член Кассельна, чувствуя, как он движется внутри. Идеально. И можно было не сдерживать стоны, не бояться, что кто-то услышит, называть по имени, целовать, слегка царапаясь об отросшую к вечеру щетину, вдыхать знакомый запах одеколона — Кассельн не менял его ни разу со времен учебы. Слишком хорошо, слишком приятно. И наступивший оргазм принес не только удовольствие, но и разочарование оттого, что все закончилось.

— Это больше не повторится? — спросил Ян, застегивая штаны и не глядя на Кассельна.  
Тот оставил шарф, который пытался завязать, подошел и протянул руки, словно желая обнять, но потом отшатнулся.  
— А ты этого хочешь?  
Ян удивленно посмотрел на него: прежде Кассельн никогда не спрашивал.  
— Не знаю, — с сомнением произнес Ян.  
Он уже думал, как будет ложиться в постель с Фредерикой после того, что произошло.  
— Все будет так, как ты решишь, — тихо сказал Кассельн и не прощаясь вышел из каюты.  
Дверь за ним закрылась, и Ян долго смотрел на нее ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
Ему нужно было подумать.

На следующий день в крепость Изерлон пришло сообщение от Биттенфельда — а вместе с ним и война, не оставив Яну возможности принять решение.  
Кассельн так и не узнал, каким бы оно могло быть.


End file.
